


It's a girl

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yayyyyy!





	It's a girl

Our tale starts in Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood's house, Pandora has spontaneously decided to find out the gender of their baby.

Pandora grinned. "Xeno, I found out."

Xenophilius asked, "Found out what, Dora?"

Pandora smiled, "The gender of our baby."

Xenophilius gasped. "Y-You did?"

Pandora nodded and told him, "It's a girl."

Xenophilius beamed, "That's fantastic, Dora."

Pandora said, "Now we just need a name for her."

Xenophilius pondered, "About that, I was thinking of baby names the other day and I found one I think you might like."

Pandora insisted, "Go on, Xeno."

Xenophilius replied, "Luna."

Pandora smirked, "As in the moon?"

Xenophilius frowned. "Do you not like it?"

Pandora grinned. "I love it. Luna Lovegood has a nice ring to it."


End file.
